General Howlett
by dobos4tamas
Summary: Despite being a super hero himself, Logan knows that it's not only about chasing super villains. Evil has numbers of faces and when he begins to follow a girl who he feels is in trouble, he gets so far, he has to face the evil in himself...


**General Howlett**

- A comic book synopsis -

Logan is riding his motorbike in New York. He stops in a parking bay and lights a cigar. He is watching a grocery store and a blonde girl who approaches it in a hurry. 'Ya are wrong if ya think that some have to look for trouble – trouble always finds ya,' he thinks.

Suddenly stronger and stronger beeping sounds from his pocket. He takes his Avenger caller out and presses a button on its centre. It stops and he puts it back to his pocket. 'But there are troubles which ain't got no fire and flames to warn ya,' he thinks.

Behind him, the top of a building explodes and an armored man appears in the air firing shiny beams back where he's fled from. Logan is not turning, just takes his caller out, presses its centre and puts it on his right ear.

A man is heard loudly from the „Avenger headset". 'It's embarassingly old-fashioned to be chasing a flying super saucer-head over the city while the New Yorkers are nowdays recording and posting and commenting it live and online, instead of the good old running and screaming thing,' he says. 'The real old-fashioned is having a team-up with you AND a headache after it a week long,' sounds the answer by an other voice.

After the flying guy, Spider-Man appears above, webbing the feet of the villain, planting his own feet firmly on a rooftop and finally, flying after the bad guy and above Logan with the parts of the rooftop on his feet.

'Wow, who's that coming out from a duck's behind down there?' he sounds asking on the phone while flying away. 'It's Logan ol' buddy!' he answers to himself but he also corrects it immediately. 'Cancel this! It's can't be Logan, he wouldn't just stay there while a battle royal like this is in process!'

Hawkeye also appears shooting the villain down and also can be heard on Logan's headset, saying that Spidey should give Logan a break. Subsequently, the bad guy hits the ground between Logan and the blonde girl coming out of the store, and he and his ruining armor rolls away on the street before he stops. Logan can see the people running away from the impact and pushing her, making her drop her bags.

Hawkeye and Spider-Man jump down near the villain.

'We all know Logan,' says the bowman while Webhead is webbing the bad guy. Behind them the girl is scared but she seemingly doesn't give a damn to the fight around her, she's just trying to collect the scattered foods.

'If he doesn't join us, he must have a bigger fish to fry,' says Hawkeye off-screen while we can see the girl with Logan in the background as she runs to her car.

She takes a U turn, to not drive where the heroes and the villain is, but she's driving by Logan who takes the headset off of his ear to put it back to his pocket.

Then he follows her on.

He leaves his bike near a park in the suburb he has followed the girl to. She goes into a house which is a bit further along the street. 'Sometimes trouble ain't no easy to recognize. But for me, her scent, her gestures was like neon signs the moment I felt her and saw her on the street' he thinks sadly.

He walks to the house and then behind it. 'She's like this house… Pretty and clean on the surface but it smells like a dead body…' he thinks.

He sneaks in easily through the back door, using his claws (Snikt!) with the lock. 'Two, to be precise. They are upstairs with their killers and dead since a day or two,' he thinks.

He takes the stairs without a noise. 'They sent her to buy food and drink and they knew she'd return without telling it anybody,' he thinks. Now he is real angry.

He walks along a corridor and stabs into the wall before reaching the door near him.

Then he steps to the door. He sees the dead parents first. They are still handcuffed to the radiator. The thug who was stabbed through the wall is yet falling to his knees when the others in the room already starts attack Logan with knifes and guns. They do not stand a chance, though the Avenger does not use lethal power, that is, he uses his lethal claws with great accuracy. For example, he cuts a gun pointed at him into five but he slips one of his claws on his other hand under the skin of the arm which holds the gun. Then he pulls the blade out ripping open the arm. 'After all the years of cuttin' hands, bein' officially one of the good guys teaches me how to make this garbage really be sorry for their sins,' he thinks almost amused.

He can see thug running to a door on the other end of the room. The girl hunkers down between them behind a table full of guns and food. She cries out to Logan. 'I know without the blonde warning me. He goes for the other girl,' he thinks.

He starts out for the thug, while the girl near the table cries out one more time and throws a gun towards Logan. 'Smart thinkin', girl, even if I don't really need solutions so profane like this. But for the sake of the chances of your rehabilitation after this…' he thinks.

He catches the weapon and shoots the feet of the thug.

The gun fire grows into a gleaming sphere, then there is nothing left only the blinding light. 'Man, I hate this,' he thinks.

Then he can see again. The room remained more or less the same but seems abandoned long ago by the owners. The thugs are lying around, but they are dead and even teared apart. The girl is standing near the table with blood on her hands and around her mouth, and she is smiling. 'Runt,' she says scornfully.

Logan takes a deep breath. 'It always starts like this. The light. The labored breathing. The new smells pouring into my nose. And the too familiar ones,' he thinks.

He looks at the gun in his hand – it is a kind of more high-tech gadget now. Now screaming sounds from behind the door where he were going to. 'And it always becomes clear very quickly what to do next,' he thinks.

He drops the gun and kicks the door.

He catches sight of Hope Summers first. 'Tear him apart!' she cries pointing at Logan with flaming hate in her eyes. The thugs around her manifestate more kind of energy forms like fire, electricity and body transformations like stone skin, etc. And they all are moving towards him. 'After all, it's just another parallel Kansas,' he thinks.

Logan moves towards the super-powered thugs and the fight begins. 'Being in a room with a buncha super villains is a deadly trap,' he thinks. He is moving swift, cutting big parts off of the enemies while their powers hurt each other, too. 'After more than 110 years of fighting experience I know, withount thinking, with which of them to start, in which direction to move…' he thinks.

Orange flames of a villain consumes his left arm while he's stabbing an other thug with his right. '…or which of my parts to sacrifice…' he thinks.

He uses his feet, too, before he strikes with his left arm, which by that time healed, again, just in time to dodge an attack from that direction. '…to have anything I need in right time to take all the pawns one by one…' he thinks.

Finally he is targeted by a villain shooting energy beams but he grasps an other one with stone-like skin and throws him towards the first one. A beam puts a hole in the flying body which hits hard the one who shot. '…or even two birds with one stone, heh, making it a deathtrap for them, of course. The question is…' he thinks.

In his eyes, there can be seen the reflection of Hope hunkering down in a corner, while the blonde girl with the bloody hands approaches him from behind. '…who's the queen?' he thinks.

He turns and can see the girl aiming at him with the gadget which was in his hand before.

'I always knew ya was a sissy, Creed,' he says.

'Whatever, animal, you're only in the supporting cast,' she says and starts the gadget.

Suddenly, the thug, who was hit by his stone buddy, collects and throws himself in the way of the beam going out of the gadget – and he vanishes in the already seen light which is now limited to the outlines of his body.

'OK, I haven't seen this coming but…' she says but gets interrupted by Logan attacking her.

She drops the gadget and fights back. They end up in the room where they came from. He gets the upper hand over her and puts his fists with his claws inside to her neck, ready for stabbing.

Suddenly, tiny red points appears on his chest and his other parts. 'Ya don't think these will stop me,' he says. 'No, I don't think those what you think these are will stop you,' she answers smiling.

The red points become red beams similar to that of Cyclops. They come from more directions through the walls and the floor and cause significant damage in Logan's body. They also push him in more directions simultanously, so he ends up farther and slightly twisted.

He is still trying to get up when the soldiers arrive holding submachine-guns with seemingly three barrels and fire at him with bullets which has trails similar to that of Cannonball. These bullets burst his flesh or ricochet off his bones pushing him back to the dead bodies of the super villains.

There is smoke after the bullets in both of the rooms now. 'Our powers from gun barrels… it ain't mean no good, especially not for the ones who owns – or owned? – those powers,' Logan thinks.

A figure emerges from where Logan fell. 'I wonder, what else they got?',he thinks.

Purple smoke comes from the lower, bigger barrel of the submachine-guns followed by a sound like bamf.

This bamf can be heard close to the emerging figure, from inside of him. Then this smoke comes out of his mouth. Hearing and smelling this, Logan opens his eyes wide and acts swiftly: he throws the dead body, which he held on his claws, towards the soldiers. It detonates in the air.

When the smoke is going down, the soldiers cannot find neither Logan nor Hope and we can see that also the gadget disappeared. Only a big hole on the floor shows where they went.

The girl Creed remains calm. 'Let loose the doggies,' she tells a soldier. 'They gonna get on well.'

To be continued


End file.
